


Knocking on heavens door

by not_a_total_basket_case



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, background Bellarke, background memori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_total_basket_case/pseuds/not_a_total_basket_case
Summary: “God dammit,” Raven mutters through clenched teeth as she slams the lid of her laptop shut and then winces. Her laptop deserves better than that. But her new neighbour just keeps turning the volume up on their terrible music and it’s driving her insane.Whoever it is had moved in over the weekend while Raven hadn’t been home, so she hadn’t had a chance to introduce herself. But if they were the kind of person who keeps turning their music up, despite how many times Raven kicks the wall between them, she’s not sure she wants to meet them. She needs to study and they’re not helping.*Raven's new neighbour does not know the meaning of quiet, so she does the only logical thing she can think of. Starts a war with him.





	Knocking on heavens door

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 5x11 ahead! I started this around 5x05 and today's episode has finally given me the motivation I need to finish it!  
> Unedited, we die like men.

“God dammit,” Raven mutters through clenched teeth as she slams the lid of her laptop shut and then winces. Her laptop deserves better than that. But her new neighbour just keeps turning the volume up on their  _ terrible _ music and it’s driving her insane.

Whoever it is had moved in over the weekend while Raven hadn’t been home, so she hadn’t had a chance to introduce herself. But if they were the kind of person who  _ keeps  _ turning their music up, despite how many times Raven kicks the wall between them, she’s not sure she wants to meet them. She needs to study and they’re  _ not _ helping.

She grabs her hoodie off the back of the couch, slipping it over her head as she storms out of her apartment to bash on the door of 214. After a second it’s opened by a man about her age, who’s looking at her with wide eyes as though he doesn’t realise blasting his music at 11pm is going to annoy the neighbours. She glares for a second, but then she’s struck by the fact that he’s  _ incredibly  _ attractive and it takes her a second to process. Because Raven does not let cute boys get in the way of her yelling at them for interrupting her study. Even if they’re not wearing a shirt and have really distracting muscles. Or even if they have beautiful, brown eyes.

“Hey,” he smiles, scrubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “Sorry, is my music too loud? I get kind of into it when I’m studying.”

“It is,” Raven says, at least sounding annoyed and not at all like she’s remotely distracted. She must be more tired than she thought if her brain is short circuiting at a person.

“I’m really sorry,” he says. “I’ll turn it down. I just moved here and I’m not used to having neighbours.”

“Well, you do. You could at least play something with a beat,” she’s not really sure why she’s being so abrasive. It’s probably part to do with her annoyance and nothing to do with  _ anything  _ else.

“That’s what my parole officer said to me,” he smirks. She takes a step back without any conscious input from her brain. She’s not judging him, not without the full story. One of her best friends has to report to a parole officer frequently and she’s the best person she knows. 

“Just turn the music down, please,” she mutters, turning on her heel and stomping away from his front door and back to his own.

She’s settled back at her laptop by the time she realises he’s turned the music down and she has a small smile on her face.

*                                                                                                                                     

“Hey, did you ever meet your neighbour?” Clarke asks the following night, her feet on the coffee table and a wine glass in her hand. They’re having a much needed girls night to catch up on the last month’s worth of gossip.

“Yeah, he’s the worst,” Raven says, as she delicately drops a small bowl of olives on the extravagant cheese board Clarke had insisted on but had stopped helping with.

“What did he do?” Clarke grins. Raven scowls back, cursing her friend for being able to read her so well. Clarke knows that Raven is mad for something petty, because otherwise she would have opened with what had happened rather than the statement of dislike.

“He’s just obnoxious,” Raven shrugs, placing the cheese board on the coffee table and picking up her own glass.

“Is he cute?” Clarke asks, wiggling her eyebrows. She’s already had two glasses of wine.

“Even if he was, being obnoxious is only foreplay for you and Bellamy,” Raven smirks. Clarke frowns at her obvious dig at the early days of relationship with Bellamy. They claimed to hate each other and did everything they could to annoy the other, constantly fighting and throwing insults. Raven’s not entirely sure what happened, but one night he was calling Clarke entitled and selfish and the next they showed up at the bar together. Miracles can happen.

“Rude,” Clarke says glaring at Raven, who smirks back. “Tell me about what happened.”

Raven settles in, telling Clarke about the music he’d been playing last night and how she hadn’t been able to concentrate. Clarke agrees that he’s the worst without much encouragement and they eventually move onto other topics, like the fact that Murphy and Emori are almost certainly back together and that Monty and Harper are almost certainly going to get engaged.

It’s late when they decide to watch a movie and fall asleep and if Clarke notices Raven slowly turning the volume up, she doesn’t say anything. She leaves Clarke asleep on the couch (honestly, that girl can sleep anywhere) when the movie finishes and switches off the TV. She hears a quiet chuckle through her thin walls and she can’t help but smile again. Maybe this war that she has definitely started will be fun?

*

They don’t see who can make the most noise every night, that would be disrespectful to their other neighbours. But they do try to annoy each other every few nights. At first it’s just loud music or tv but then one night he seems to be attempting to learn the drums using YouTube tutorials and he’s terrible at it. So three days later she offers to pick Madi, Clarke’s foster daughter, up from clarinet practice to have a movie night. Before they start, Raven asks to hear all the songs she’s learnt so far. Madi is only just starting to pick it up, so it’s loud and off key and she hears him swear when Madi hits a particularly piercing note. 

“Clarke and Bellamy only let me practice for fifteen minutes a day.” Madi tells her after forty five minutes. She’s helping Raven make pizzas, but is mostly just picking at the salami and cheese she has laid out. 

“They’re missing out,” Raven grins. “You’re welcome to come over any time.”

“Cool. Can we watch Frozen?” Madi asks.  

“Definitely,” Raven says, glancing away so Madi can’t see the smirk on her face. 

 

The next morning she wakes up to her neighbour belting out the lyrics ‘ _ Love is an open door _ ’ and she wants to kick herself because watching that stupid movie definitely backfired on her. She was not expecting him to be able to sing it back at her. 

She’s on her way out the front door fifteen minutes earlier than she normally leaves, due to her rude awakening, when she see his open. Out of curiosity more than anything else, she waits until he’s locking his door and falls into step beside him and he slows his pace to match hers. Normally she would be offended - she can keep up with anyone, she doesn’t need them to slow down. But it doesn’t bother her.

“Good night last night?” He smirks at her. “I’m personally more a fan of old school Disney, but I can appreciate a good song.”

“I was babysitting a friends kid,” Raven tells him, the need to defend herself prominent. 

“I’m not judging,” he shrugs and then offers her his hand. “I’m Zeke. We might as well be on a first name basis.” 

“Raven,” she tells him, after a moments deliberation. At least now she can call him by his name and not ‘my infuriating neighbour’ when she rants about why she is tired at work. “How do you know the lyrics to that song?” 

“I have a niece and nephew back home,” he tells her. “It’s their favourite movie.” 

Conversation is easy after that. She learns that he’s from Detroit, but moved for a job offer he couldn’t turn down. She tells him about the paper she’s working on and is surprised when he is able to keep up and asks questions about the science behind it. It’s refreshing to speak to someone who understands her work outside her classmates. Before she’s ready to stop talking to him, not that she’d ever admit it, they’re at the train station where they go their separate ways. 

“I’ll see you around,” Zeke smiles, waving over his shoulder as he turns towards his train line.

She knows she’s got a goofy smile on her face when she gets to work, but she can’t help herself. It was a good conversation.

“What are you looking so happy about?” Emori scowls, glancing up from her computer when Raven sits down beside her.

“Nothing,” Raven shrugs, dropping her stuff under her desk and nudging her computer on with the toe of her shoe. “How’s Murphy?”

She manages to distract Emori long enough that she forgets about Raven’s good mood and rants about Murphy. From what Raven can gather, nothing has really changed except that the two are mad at each other, so the usual snarky conversation is coming off harsher than either of them mean. She sort of wants to lock them in the supply closet until they figure their relationship out. 

The day passes relatively quickly, until she finds herself walking home from the train station, glancing behind her and hating that she’s looking for Zeke. They’re in a war. She’s not supposed to want to chat with him.

That doesn’t stop her from leaving at the same time the next morning, so they can walk to the train station again though. It also doesn’t stop her using her electric beaters at almost midnight to make a terrible batch of cupcakes for Emori’s birthday. 

*

Like the noise war, she doesn’t walk with him every morning but it does increase in frequency. And it does happen regularly enough that both Emori and Harper start to ask her why she’s early for work so often.  She mumbles a lame excuse about her body clock and diverts their attention away from her.

Raven begins learning more about Zeke, in their fifteen minute walk every few mornings. She learns that he’s really interested in becoming a pilot, that he likes country music and he has a bike that he’s rebuilding from scratch. His name is actually Miles, but there had been four Miles’ in his third grade class, so they’d started going by their middle names. She finds herself telling him about her leg one day, how Murphy had been driving and they’d gotten into an accident. How she had been lucky to only lose the feeling in one leg and that he blamed himself but she didn’t. It was never his fault. She also tells him boring anecdotes about her day, which he actually seems to find interesting and always has something to say about them. 

They talk about their jobs and the other annoying neighbours in the building, but they only ever speak when they’re walking to work. She’s grown to actually like him, which is annoying because she’s never been great at making friends. Echo says it’s because she’s too prickly, but really she’s just been happy with the friends she’s got. Why would she want more? And besides. Echo is the prickly one. Raven is a ray of sunshine beside her best friend.

She’s laying on the couch on Saturday night, contemplating how she can make their relationship into something that is not just a fight over who can be the loudest and a conversation to pass time on their way to work when she hears a knock. 

She can’t help but sigh as she throws her legs off the couch. It’s probably Murphy, come to complain about Emori again or Emori to complain about Murphy and she cannot be bothered dealing with that. If they complained to each other, they’d probably realise that they both still love each other and Raven wouldn’t have to hear about it anymore.

She opens the door, ready to roll her eyes at Murphy but it’s not him standing there sheepishly with his hands in his pockets. It’s Zeke. 

“Hey,” Zeke greets her. “I know this is probably really weird but I’m halfway through cooking and I’ve just realised don’t have any pasta.”

“Have you come to borrow a ‘cup of sugar’?” Raven asks, making quotation marks with her fingers and suppressing a grin. It almost feels like the excuse to see her that she was just trying to make up.

“It’s a chicken and pesto pasta and it’s amazing,” Zeke tells her, rolling his eyes. “I was going to offer you some if you had the pasta.” 

She thinks briefly for a second about the pizza she was going to order and then nods, holding the door open so he can step into her apartment. She holds her finger up, indicating for him to wait a second and then darts into the kitchen to get the bag of pasta she had bought weeks ago, in an optimistic attempt to eat out less. She tosses him the bag, grabs her keys from the hook beside the door and follows him into his own apartment. 

She’s immediately hit by the amazing smell coming from his kitchen and she curses under her breath because she is already trying hard enough not to like him. He shouldn’t be allowed to cook too. She watches him add salt and oil to a pot of water on the stove and then pour her bag of pasta in and it looks like a lot of extra effort just for pasta.

“Sorry if you had plans or something that I’ve taken you away from,” Zeke says, when he turns to face her again. 

“I was just going to order pizza or something,” she shrugs, leaning back against the counter. 

“Didn’t you order pizza last night?” He asks. She raises his eyebrows just as he starts to speak again. “They ugh, they tried to deliver it to me instead, before they realised it was supposed to be for you.” 

“Uh huh,” she grins. “You’re totally keeping tabs on me.” 

They bicker back and forth for a few minutes before she is hit with the realisation that they are flirting and it’s very similar to Clarke and Bellamy. She’s still reeling for the realisation when he hands her a bowl of pasta and hops up onto the counter she’s leaning against. 

“What’s up, Reyes?” He asks obviously noticing the change in her face and her silence.

“Why is it green?” She asks, as though the weird green pasta he handed her the reason for her reaction. 

“Have you never had pesto before?” He asks, holding out his hand so he can take the bowl back from her as she jumps up beside him.

His comment makes it easy to fall back into what has become their normal banter and she chooses to ignore the realisation she’s had. That’s a problem for her to deal with when he’s not around. Maybe something she can talk to Echo or Emori or Clarke about. 

She leaves Zeke’s apartment much later than she thought she would. They’d ended up eating ice cream and shit talking each other’s movie and music preferences for two hours. Her own apartment feels strangely quiet and it takes her a moment to realise it’s because she’s listening for Zeke and he’s obviously gone to bed. 

“Shit,” she mutters to herself, pulling her hand through her ponytail and unlocking her phone. She decides to message Clarke because she’s the only one of her friends who is somehow in a relationship which started with flirty bickering.

**Raven**

_ How did you realise you were into bellamy?  _

**Clarke**

_ Oooh what happened. Is it your annoying neighbour?  _

She considers lying and making up something about someone she works with but Clarke has known her for years. She’ll see right through her. So she answers with the truth. 

**Raven**

_ Yeah zeke. We’ve been talking a bit for a while and he just made me dinner.  _

_ He has a shit taste in music though.  _

She adds the last bit because she doesn’t even want to admit that she likes him. Her past relationships have all been monumental fuck ups. She’s a bad judge of character when it comes to people she’s interested in. The first had been Finn, who was the boy she thought she was going to marry, until he cheated on her with Clarke. And then Bellamy, part to forget Finn and part to hurt Clarke. Neither had worked but she made two great friends in the process. Next was Wick, who’d seemed like such a great guy but then treated her friends terribly, so she called it off with no explanation. The last person she had been interested in was Luna, who wasn’t a fuck up at all. In fact, it had been going well, but she had to move across the country and Raven couldn’t follow her. They’d broken it off amicably and still Skyped once a week. She’d probably have good advice in this situation, but asking your ex about the new person you’re interested is too weird for Raven. 

**Clarke**

_ I knew way before I told anyone. Back when we were fighting for the sake of talking and when he tricked me into coming over for dinner once. It took me forever to admit because I didn’t think he was interested in me. But even once I did, you know how long it took for something to happen. If you like him, you should go for it.  _

**Raven**

_ If only it were that easy.  _

_ But thanks babe  _

There is no way that she is telling Zeke that she might have a crush on him. She doesn’t have time for romance right now. She has her PHD and her job to think about and Emori and Murphy’s relationship is taking up enough of her brain power already. She doesn’t need to think about her own love life as well. 

She plugs her phone into the outlet and climbs into bed. This is a problem that she will deal with in the morning. Or in a months time. Or maybe next year.

*

Raven wakes up to a pounding on her front door and sighs. She’s tempted to ignore it but whoever it is is relentless and she doesn’t really want to wake Zeke up on a Sunday morning, when she could spend the evening keeping him awake watching mundane lectures on robotics for her thesis. 

“What do you want?” She groans, when she opens the door to Murphy. This was what she was worried about last night. He’s going to want to talk about Emori.

“Good morning, Raven,” he says, cheerily handing over a cup of coffee. “I bought fuel.”

“What do you want?” She repeats, taking the coffee and nearly moaning when she realises it’s from her favourite coffee shop that is literally half an hour out of Murphy’s way. He must want something. 

“I can’t visit my third favourite girl without you questioning my motives?” He asks innocently, sidestepping her and settling on the couch. 

“I’m really interested to know who the first and second favourites are,” Raven says, glaring at him as he puts his feet on her coffee table. She drops down next to him, kicking his feet off in the process.

“Well, Stephanie Beatriz is forever my number one,” Murphy grins, replacing his feet the second Raven moves her own feet to the floor.

“Yeah, we know you like your women scary,” she teases, shoving his shoulder.

“Stephanie Beatriz isn’t Rosa Diaz, Reyes,” Murphy scolds. “Don’t reduce people to the character they play.” 

“Uh-huh,” Raven says, with a roll of her eyes. “Why are you here, Murphy?”

“Have you been talking to Emori?” Murphy asks, rather than avoiding the question like she thought he would. He must be really concerned.

“I work with her and she’s one of my best friends,” Raven says, raising her eyebrows at Murphy. “Of course I have.” 

“I spoke to her yesterday and we were just hanging out and we ended up in a fight about getting back together,” he begins. 

“Surprise surprise.” 

“Shut up,” Murphy grumbles, taking one foot off the table to kick at her leg. “She says she wants to rip my clothes off when I’m fighting for her, but she thinks that if we get back together it will go back to the way it was.” 

“TMI,” Raven says, shaking her head a little. But when she glances back at him and sees the desperate look on his face, she sighs. “Is she right?” 

“No,” Murphy says. “I was a dick before. I was selfish and jealous that she was doing so well in everything and I wasn’t. So I pushed her away. But I made a mistake and I  _ know _ that now. I want to fix it.”

“Have you told her this?” Raven asks. She’s more than a little surprised to hear Murphy admitting that he was wrong. They’ve been friends for years and in the last few months he had been horrible, especially to Emori. To hear him accept the blame is new for her. But it’s good, it’s a step in the right direction and it’s something Emori deserves to hear. Even if it doesn’t change her mind. 

“I haven’t,” he admits. “I was going to yesterday but we ended up fighting. I didn’t want to push her.” 

“You should tell her,” Raven says. “She deserves to know and she might surprise you.” 

Murphy nods and takes a long sip of his coffee before reaching for the remote and turning the TV on. Apparently, they’re done talking about feelings for the day. She just hopes he takes her advice. Emori had lamented on multiple occasions before they even broke up that she just wanted him to admit that there was an issue instead of ignoring it. She’s tempted to mention that now but it would be a betrayal of trust. 

So instead she lets Murphy put on some lame reality show because he’s sad and he watches terrible TV when he is upset and plays a game on her phone. After an hour of listening to him rant about the contestants and contributing to the conversation only when she knows what’s going on, she swaps her phone for her laptop to work on a paper. It’s companionable, sitting with Murphy. There is no need to make conversation and the stretches of silence are never uncomfortable. 

Murphy has been in her apartment for long enough to cook her lunch when there is another knock. She groans dramatically and Murphy laughs.

“I hope this wasn’t your reaction when you let me in,” he teases, as she stomps to answer the door. 

“It was worse because you woke me up,” she shouts back, pulling it open to find Zeke on the other side. Twice in less than twenty four hours. Maybe he is as slightly interested in her as she is him? She sighs internally because those are thoughts she doesn’t need to be having right now. She doesn’t need or want Zeke to be interested because she doesn’t have time for that. She’s very busy. 

“Hi,” she says, trying to keep the surprise out of her tone because she knows Murphy will read into it. 

“Hey, are you busy?” He asks, holding up a DVD. “Do you want to be educated on actual good mov - oh, sorry. I didn’t realise you had guests.” His eyes lock with Murphy’s and she almost wants to roll her eyes. She is not in the mood for whatever shit either of them is about to pull.

But Murphy surprises her, standing up and introducing himself. Zeke is a little taken aback but accepts the handshake. It’s silent for a moment, this time awkward and Raven has no idea how to break it, before Murphy claps his hands together.

“Right, I better go,” he begins, looking at Raven with a smirk that can only mean he thinks he knows what’s going on. But he doesn't. Because nothing is going on. “I’ll leave you to your… educating.” 

“Get out of my apartment,” Raven groans and shoves Murphy towards the door. He smirks at her, which just makes her lean in to kiss his cheek as she shoves him again. This time he pulls away, raises his hands in surrender and allows her to push him out the door. Once she gets Murphy outside and has deadbolted the door for dramatic effect, she turns to Zeke. 

“Who even owns DVDs?” Raven teases. 

“I’m old fashioned,” Zeke says, but it sounds slightly off, not like the usual banter they share. “I like to collect them.” 

“So, what are we watching?” Leading the way back to the couch and settling again. Sometimes spending an entire Sunday on the couch is therapeutic. 

“Back to the Future,” Zeke says, crouching down in front of the TV and setting up the DVD. 

“Really? Of all the shitty movies this is the one you chose to watch?” Raven groans, flopping back on the couch. “The science doesn’t even make sense. It’s literally nonsense.” 

“Don’t focus on the science,” Zeke grins, tapping her legs until she lifts them so he can sit on the couch. Without even thinking, she drops her legs back into his lap and it takes until he rests his hands on her shins to realise. Zeke doesn’t react though and now that they’re there, it would be weirder to move them. 

“How can you not focus on the science?” Raven asks, rolling her eyes but clicking play on the movie. “We both literally work and study science.” 

“Shut and watch the movie,” Zeke says, tapping her ankle and laughing. “It’s good.” 

They spend the remainder of the afternoon arguing about the logistics of the movie, how time travel cannot be that simple. They both end up paying more attention to the others comments than the movie and by the end, they’ve talked so much that Raven is unsure what’s happening in the movie but she doesn’t care. They barely even notice when the movie ends until it eventually drifts from arguing about sci-fi movies. 

“I didn’t interrupt anything earlier, did I?” Zeke asks suddenly, completely off topic. “With your friend?” 

“Murphy?” Raven asks, glancing over at him in surprise. “No, of course not. He bought me coffee and we hung out.”

“Oh… cool,” Zeke shrugs. Raven turns so she’s looking directly at him and raises her eyebrows, wondering where this could possibly be coming from? Is he jealous? She stamps that down immediately because he has no reason to be jealous at all. They’re just friends after all. 

He leaves shortly after and Raven collapses on her couch, finally ready to spend her evening doing nothing like she had initially planned to do with her day. She’s reaching for the remote to put something mindless on Netflix when there is another knock at her front door. She’s almost tempted to pretend she’s not home but doesn’t because it might be important. 

“Hi?” Raven says, pulling the door open for Echo who has her hands over her eyes. 

“Is it safe to look?” She asks, not moving her hands away. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Raven asks, rolling her eyes but pulling Echo inside by her elbow. 

“Murphy called and said your boyfriend came over,” Echo explains, lowering her hands and glancing around the apartment. “But apparently he’s gone home?”

“I have some questions,” Raven says, her eyes now in danger of rolling all the way back into her head. Because of course, Murphy told Echo that Zeke had come over. It’s just like him. “First, not my boyfriend. Second, why did Murphy call you to tell you that?”

“That’s only one question, Rave,” Echo says, with a grin. “He called to let me know you might need a friend. He thinks you like your neighbour and didn’t think you’d make a move and that you’d be sad about it.”

It really is a sentiment to how much Murphy has changed in the last six months. When it had been Clarke and Bellamy going through the same thing, he’d constantly teased them, effectively making them avoid each other more. Now he’s calling Raven’s best friend to check up on her. 

“He’s right,” Raven admits. “Three times over.”

“Do you need a hug or tequila?” Echo asks, pulling a bottle from her bag. 

“Both,” Raven smiles, letting Echo hug her. It’s quick because they’re not  _ that _ sentimental and then Echo is pouring Raven a shot. 

“Tell me about him?”

Raven finds herself rambling about Zeke, the alcohol loosening her tongue until she’s said all but she’s in love with him. She’s  _ not _ , it’s too soon. 

“And you’re positive he doesn’t feel the same way?” Echo asks after Raven finally stops to take a breath. 

“Yeah,” Raven says quickly, before starting to shake her head. “I mean, I have no idea.”

“Finally a question the girl can’t answer,” Echo teases. 

“What do I do?” Raven asks, running her fingers through her ponytail and sighing. 

“You’ve just got to tell him,” Echo shrugs. Echo has also been that way, brazen and to the point. If she has an issue, she’ll tell you. Raven normally agrees with her, but how is she supposed to just tell Zeke how she feels? That’s not how she works. 

And so she just doesn’t. Over the next few weeks she goes back to leaving for work at her regular time so they don’t run into each other. He starts earlier than her so he can’t hang back and wait for her. She spends time with Echo and Emori and Clarke and Harper after work, meaning she’s not home to fight him with noise. On the weekends she plays video games with Murphy and Monty and helps Bellamy with whatever odd job he’s doing.

She’s happy and not at all jealous when Emori and Murphy sort their relationship out and start dating. She ignores the jibes of her friends when they tell her she needs to sort whatever was going on with her neighbour out so they can quadruple date as best she can. She knows she must look downright pitiful when it’s Murphy who tells them to stop. Even Echo is still messaging her and asking she’s made a move yet.

It’s been two weeks and avoiding him has only made her miss him. She doesn’t feel like she likes him any less and the only thing she’s achieved is probably making him hate her. She’s sitting at her desk pretending to study and acting like she’s not sulking when she hears a knock at her door again. Honestly, no one has ever visited her as many times as they have the in the last six weeks. 

“Oh,” she says when she opens the door, unable to keep the surprise off her face. It’s Zeke. 

“I feel like you’re avoiding me,” he says, waiting for Raven to step aside so he can come into the apartment. She does because even though avoiding him is easier, it hasn’t made her feelings go away and she misses him. 

Echo’s several lectures to Raven about telling him how she feels and taking the risk ring through her head as she tries to decide what to tell him. At least if she’s honest with him now, it can be over and done with and she never has to think about it again.

“I am,” she says eventually.

“Why?” He asks, hurt flashing across his face. 

“I’m mad at you,” Raven says, because she is. Why did he have to go make her get stupid feelings for him?

“I’m sorry, for whatever I did. I didn’t mean to upset-” he begins, but Raven cuts him off. She grabs him by the collar of the jacket and tugs him towards her, crashing her lips to his. Partly because she has no idea how to explain what she’s feeling and partly because she  _ really  _ wants to kiss him. His hands find her waist and she practically melts into him as he kisses her back with just as much force. 

“I’m mad at you for making me feel things for you,” she tells him when they pull apart, faces barely inches away from each other. 

“Don’t be mad about that,” he whispers back, “because I feel things for you too.” 

This time they both lean in and Raven has a second to wonder why she didn’t think talking to him was a good idea before she realises what’s happening. He likes her too, he has feelings for her. Raven smiles into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling him smile too. This is good.  _Zeke likes her too._

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to call this _Love is an open door _but I couldn't help myself!_  
>  My tumblr is [here!](raven-reyes-of-sunshine.tumblr.com)_


End file.
